bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Treasure Trove of Fun
Plot When Hilary finds a message in a bottle. She imagines herself to the Caribbean Island and she must help the Guppies find lost treasure in the underground cave. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jonah Ain as Colin # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs Grouper # Rob Tinkler as Boris # Meira Blinkoff as Julia Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and Colin having fun.) * Colin: “Hey Hilary.What’s up?” * Hilary: “Looking for seashells.Seashells, seashells, seashells, seashells, by the seashore.” * Colin: “You made that up?” * Hilary: “Yep.I’m always making things up.” * Colin: “Well.If you’ll excuse me.I have better things to do.So if you need me.I’ll be with my parents.They promised I‘d go fly a kite.” * Hilary: “Okay.” (Hilary looks at the scallop shell.It starts to sparkle and she is on the Guppy Scout Dreamboat.) * Hilary: “Everything’s looking beautiful in the Caribbean today.” * Kipper: “It‘s certainly Hop-eriffic.” (Hilary landed in the backyard.) * Molly: “Get ready everybody.Here she comes.” (Zach, Leah, Gil and Molly starts throwing seaweed at Hilary who was looking for them.Hilary gets hit by seaweed.) * Hilary: “Hey.What gives?” * Kipper: “Crikey.” * Molly: “Someone get her.” * Hilary: “Oh no.” * Kipper: “Crikey.” (Hilary raced for the greenhouse.She nailed a giant rubber band near the door.She quickly puts the seaweed in a bucket.The Guppies opened the door and saw a nailed up slingshot and Hilary holding a bucketful of seaweed and water.) * Molly: “Hi Hilary.” * Hilary: “Oh hi everybody.” * Zach: “We’ve got you now.” * Leah: “We’re gonna get you and...” * Molly: “Why is there seaweed and water in a bucket?” * Gil: “Why are you putting it all in a slingshot?” * Hilary: “Because.You’re about to get a summer surprise.” (Hilary releases the slingshot and the bucket full of seaweed and water hits Gil and he flings right at Deema and Oona.) * Hilary: “Direct hit.” * Oona: “Nice landing there, sport.” * Hilary: “Whoops.Sorry Gil.I was only double crossing you.” * Molly: “We just want to give you a summer surprise welcome too.” * Deema: “What’s going on.” * Hilary: “Oh no.Don’t tell me I’ve got Oona and Deema too?” * Oona: “Yes.” * Deema: “You did.” * Hilary: “Sorry about that.” * Glimmer: “Hi everybody.” * Chloe: “What did we missed?” * Molly: “We started attacking Hilary by throwing seaweed at her and then she just double crossed us and got Gil, Deema and Oona.” * Hilary: “It’s just for fun.” * Goby: “Hey Guys.” * Nonny: “It’s time to head on out to the beach now.We’re going on another treasure box adventure.” * Hilary: “We used to do that once before.Didn’t we?” * Molly: “Yeah.It was really great that we returned all the stuff to the people of the Caribbean.It’s really exciting since the last time we’re here.” * Hilary: “C’mon.I don’t want to miss it for the world.” (They raced to the beach.) * Mr Grouper: “Okay Kids.I know you’ve all been on the treasure box hunt before.” * Mrs Grouper: “This time.We’re gonna use this cannon.” * Mr Grouper: “Let the treasure hunt begin.” (They fired the cannon and the treasure box went flying.) *Molly: “Hurry.To the GuppyFlyer.” *Boris: “Another Treasure Box Adventure.” *Julia: “I know we’ve been on one of these before.It’s really exciting.” *Molly: “Less talk.More action.” (They flew off to find the treasure box.) *Molly: “What a Fintastic day for flying.We’ll find the treasure box in two shakes of a Guppy Scout‘s fin(Laughs).” *Boris: “Uh Guys.Can we make a stop please?” *Julia: “We need to top up our relaxing pool.” *Molly: “Again.Seriously.You Guys spill a lot when you’re splashing about.” *Boris: “But we haven’t been splashing at all.” *Julia: “Yeah.I don’t know why we keep adding more and more water these days.” *Hilary: “Hmm.There is a puddle around my feet.” *Molly: (Gasps)“Well.Now that you mentioned it.I’m feeling a little wet over here as well.” *Boris: “Then that must be the problem.” *Julia: “Our relaxing pool is leaking.” *Gil: “And so is the Guppy Flyer!” (The Guppy Flyer starts to spring leaks.) *All: (Gasping). *Boris: “What now.” *Julia: “Things we’re going just the way we all plan.And now this happens.” *Molly: “Don’t get your Guppy Scout fins in a flap Guys.There’ll be lots of time to pack extra for this adventure.Whoa!” (The Guppy Flyer starts swaying back and forth.) *All: “Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!” *Molly: “Alright guys.Now you can get your Guppy Scout fins in a flap.” *Boris: “Oh goodness.” *Julia: “What are we gonna do now?” *Hilary: “Just think harder.” (The Guppy Flyer stops short and the Guppies start falling.) *All: (Screaming). *Molly: “Any idea of what button I should press.” *Zach: “Push the one for the brakes.” (Molly pressed the brake button and it doesn’t work.) *Molly: “Nope.Not working.” *Leah: “The big pillow button.For a soft landing.” (Molly pressed the pillow button and that didn’t work too.) *Molly: “Dear Me.It’s water-logged too.” *All: (Screaming). *Boris: (Yelps). *Julia: “Can we remind you that our relaxing pool is not built for hard landing.” *Molly: “Hold on.This might work.” (Molly flicks a nearby switch and a parachute comes out.) *All: (Cheering). *Both: “Phew.” *Molly: “Don’t you just love a great parachute.I do.” *Boris: “Yeah.” *Julia: “Such as it is.” *Hilary: “I’ll say.I hope we can fix your relaxing pool.” *Kipper: “I sure hope so.” *Boris: “We have to.” *Julia: “We need to find the treasure box.” *Molly: “Leave this to me.” (Molly starts making repairs for the Guppy Flyer.) *Molly: “Aha.Here’s the problem.A disconnected hose.I’ll just shove it back in and we’ll continue our journey.” *Glimmer: “But the Guppy Flyer is soaked.” *Chloe: “Will it be alright.” *Molly: “Of course it will.” (Molly tries to get the Guppy Flyer working again.But water squirts out.) *Molly: “After it dries completely.In the meantime.Let’s walk the rest of the way.” *Hilary: “Awesome.” *Kipper: “Hop-eriffic.” *Molly: “Let’s go Everybody.” (After a while of hiking.The Guppies finally found the treasure box.) *Molly: “That was quick.” *Boris: “Love to stay and chat with you guys.” *Julia: “But.We have to go.” (Before Boris and Julia can escape.Deema and Hilary lassoed the treasure box.) *Deema: “Hold up the line Guys.” *Hilary: “C’mon Deema.Pull.” (Deema and Hilary pulled the treasure box down with Boris and Julia.) *Both: “Ow.” *Deema: “Mission accomplished.No need to thank me.” (Suddenly the ground cracks.) *Hilary: “Not good.” *All: (Screaming). *Boris: “Don’t worry guys.” *Julia: “We’ll get help.” (Suddenly their hover boards shorted out.) *Both: “Oh no(Screaming).” (They landed on the ground.) *Deema: “Where are we.” *Hilary: “It looks like we’re in an underground cave.” *Oona: “Guys.Look.A golden doubloon.” (Deema and Hilary starts running.) *Deema: “It’s mine.I called it.” *Hilary: “No.I called it first.It’s mine.” (Deema and Hilary falls over.) *Gil: “This place is really familiar.” *Oona: “We’ve been in an underground cave before.Haven’t we.” *Molly: “Yeah.It has been pretty exciting.” *Zach: “Guys.Look.” *Leah: “A message in a bottle.” *Zach: “Check it out.It leads us to the treasure.” *Leah: “This is gonna be great.” (The Guppies are following a path.Then they stop near a pit of piranhas.) *Deema: “Hey guys.Look.Way down there.The first key.” *Glimmer: “Oh my gosh.” *Chloe: “That’s an awful lot of piranhas and we can’t get across.” *Deema: “I still don’t know the meaning of the word can’t.” (Deema fires a suction cup tight-rope on the other side.) *Deema: “Alright.You can do this.Just take it one step at a...Whoa.” (Deema slips and almost fell.) *Deema: “Help.Help.” *All: “Deema.” *Hilary: “Hang on Deema.Hilary to the rescue!” *Molly: “It’s okay Deema. Hilary will save you.” *Deema: “Okay. But hurry. I can’t hold on much longer and I don’t wanna become a human being special for the piranhas.” *Hilary: “Okay. I will.” (Hilary lassos a rope to a nearby stalactite.) *Kipper: “A ringer. Nice one, Hilary.” *Hilary: “Thanks Kipper. And now for the rescuing part. Okay. 1,2,3 Go!” (Hilary swings herself to save Deema and to get the first key.Deema lost her grip of the high wire and starts falling.) *Deema: “Yikes.” (Hilary swings in and catches Deema.) *Hilary: “Gotcha.” (Deema grabs hold of Hilary’s boots and grabs the first key.) *Deema: “Got the key.” (Deema and Hilary swing themselves to the other side of the ledge.) *Deema: “Great news everybody.We got the first key!” *All: (Cheering). *Kipper: “Way To Go, Hilary. And Deema.” *Hilary: “C’mon.Let’s go find the other two keys.” *Molly: “Coming.This way guys.” (With Kipper at their heels, the guppies type-rope across the pit of piranhas.Then, they hiked along the trail.) *Deema: “Still.I can’t thank you enough for saving my life Hilary.” *Hilary: “No problemo Deema.That’s what friends are for.” *Deema: “Well.I’m pretty in relief about my life being saved.” *Hilary: “It was kinda brave, kind and generous of me.” *Gil: “Yes sirree.It certainly was.” *Oona: “Best rescue ever.” *Hilary: “As if.” *Gil: “Oh thanks.” *Deema: “I would’ve been attacked if I haven’t slipped and almost fell in the first place.” *Oona: “Yeah, right. Someone had almost try to kill us.” *Molly: “Hey Guys.Look what we found.” *All: “No fair.She‘s not the leader.” *Molly: “Have you guys seen moss like this.” *Gil: “It looks like it’s holding everything together.” *Oona: “So cool.” *Boris: “Well Guys.If you all like it so much.” *Julia: “Why don’t you make it out with it.” *All: “Boris.Julia.” *Both: (Laughs). (Suddenly The moss disappears and there’s another hole.) *Hilary: “That can’t be good.” *Boris: “What.Seriously.” *Julia: “Again with the hole in the ground.” *Hilary: “Again.That can’t be good.” *All: (Screaming). (They landed in the middle of a pond.) *Gil: “This is what happens when you messed up with moss.” *Oona: “That’s what you get for doing that.” *Zach: “At least we’re all safe.” *Leah: “That’s good news.” *Hilary: “Guys.Look.A door.” *Boris: “Guess that means we’re out of here.” *Julia: “Let’s go.” (Suddenly, arrows shoot and Boris and Julia backed away from them.) *Both: “Help Me.” *Hilary: “Looks like we need to put some serious thinking power to solve this problem now.” (An anvil nearly crushed Hilary.) *Gil: “That can’t be good.Okay.Red we’re dead.” *Oona: “Black goes smack.” (Hilary steps on a green stone and nothing happened.) *Hilary: “Yes.Green is clean.” *Glimmer: “It rhymes so it must be true.” *Chloe: “Color me impress Hilary.” *Kipper: “You figures it out.” *Boris: “Yeah.Yeah.Big deal.” *Julia: “Any jump could’ve come up with a rhyme like that.” *Boris: “Your dumbness is beyond measure.” *Julia: “We’re gonna find the tres...” *Both: (Screaming). *All: “Boris.Julia.” *Kipper: “Oh no.” *Deema: “Your rhyme was better.” (They hopped on the green stones and they find Boris and Julia stuck to the ground.) *Boris: “We’re stuck.Really stuck.” *Julia: “It’s just like flypaper.Only it’s really sticky.” *Oona: (Gasps)“It’s a glue trap.Sounds like someone must be having a big rat problem.” *Deema: “Seriously.” *Gil: “The only rats I see are kinda stuck.” *All: (Laughter). *Both: “We heard that.” * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 5 Category:Vine swinging Episodes